


Treats

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural Sam Winchester
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Written for Fluff Appreciation Day. Reader and her pet meet a handsome stranger.





	Treats

“Buns! No!” You’re groaned in frustration as your golden retriever bolted across the pet store. Tucking your shopping basket in your elbow you chased after her leash that was dragging on the dirty tile floor. 

You ran up the dog food aisle calling for her, worrying what damage that wild tail would do and what you’d have to pay for. 

As you turned the corner you crashed right into a man in a navy suit. Buns was licking a treat out of his hand as her fluffy tail wagged at super speed. She looked up at you with an expression of  _‘What Mom? I was just getting treats from this guy.’_

This guy was gorgeous. As he stood up and turned to you with a drop dead smile you realized he was a giant. He had to be at least six inches taller than you. Probably eight. The hello in your throat came out in a choked stutter. 

“Sorry. About Buns.” You point towards your panting dog. “She gets excited at the pet store.”

He chuckled and shook his head of shiny brown hair. “Totally fine. She’s beautiful. You said her name is Buns?” His bright eyes glimmered with humor as he smiled down at you. 

“Bunny actually.” You grab the dog’s purple leash. “I usually just call her Buns.” 

The man smiled, giving the dog one last pat on the head. “I had a golden named Bones once. They’re the best dogs.” 

You nodded, noticing another tall man in a suit talking to the pet store manager. They must be cops. “Okay, well we’ll let you get back to work, Officer.” 

“Sam.” He corrected you, offering his large hand which you met with your own petite one.

“Sam.” You nod, unable to deny your smile as his hand pressed against yours. “Hi. I’m Y/N.” 

“Hi Y/N.” He grinned. The moment was short lived when his partner called out for him. Buns barked happily as she looked up at Sam, apparently just as enamored as you were. 

“Nice to meet you, Buns.” Sam smiled as he leaned down and patted Buns one last time. His eyes met yours before he stepped away. “Nice to meet both of you.” 

Buns wagged her tail as you steered her away down the rabbit food aisle. You bit your lip to stifle your huge grin. Who knew the pet store would have a treat for you as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
